Hydraulic actuation systems, as employed to operate lifting arms in load transferring equipment, such as construction machinery, typically include a pressure source such as a pump, a fluid tank and at least one fluid cylinder to control a lifting arm of the subject machine.
It is known in the art to utilize pressure sensors for controlling the operation of such hydraulic actuation systems. Typically, the pressure sensors are employed in the control of valves that manage, based on loads, fluid flow between the fluid cylinder, pressure source, and fluid tank. It is, however, conceivable that such a pressure sensor may experience a malfunction, and render the system inoperative.